<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded in the Dark by EliWhoWritesSometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814423">Stranded in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliWhoWritesSometimes/pseuds/EliWhoWritesSometimes'>EliWhoWritesSometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Actor Mark, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Celine the Seer - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dom Mark Fischbach, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Control, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Mayor Damien - Freeform, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Slavery, The Actor - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliWhoWritesSometimes/pseuds/EliWhoWritesSometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally over! Y/N had shot down Dark, saving Mark and herself from his horrific schemes! Or she thought she had until she found not Mark sitting across the table from her, but the familiar dark red and blue figure here to claim victory. And now that his only obstacle was out of the way, he was free to take what was most important to Mark; Y/N herself. (WARNING): Seriously this story will not spare anyone or anything!!! It will be brutal and Dark will not be an Angel in any form! You’ve been warned, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Actor Mark &amp; Y/N, Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Darkiplier &amp; Y/N, Markiplier &amp; Y/N, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel &amp; Y/N | The District Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Prologue</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>“But now <em>we’re</em> going to be together...”</p>
<p>There’s no way this is happening to me,</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Forever</em></strong>” Dark sits across from me, grinning with sadistic triumph. I... I killed him, I actually killed Mark. </p>
<p><em>“You couldn’t have know it was him”</em>, I tell myself, but my fear and shame keep reminding me of the one thing I should have payed attention to from the moment I picked up that gun; <strong>he had no shadow.</strong></p>
<p>Why didn’t I listen to myself? Why didn’t I follow my first instinct and shoot right instead? It was so obvious, I had stared right at it, their yells and pleading silenced as my mind acknowledged the clear sign Dark had so foolishly left out in the open. Or was it a real slip up at all? Dark was a lot smarter than that, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>For that moment I can only stare in horror and dismay, completely encapsulated by my flooding thoughts and the realization that I was never going to get out of here.</p>
<p>Suddenly the ringing grows deafening, its whistling sounds becoming sadistic screeches as he erupts into chaotic laughter, disappearing right before my eyes to leave me in a new form of eerie silence that made me pray for the screeching to come back. I panic, lifting my body from the seat only to find I haven’t moved at all. Dark’s strange aura hangs in the air, clinging to me like a pitch black mist with the force of mountain keeping me in place. Then he’s returned, reappearing right next to me with a taunting “<strong>boo</strong>”. I squeal, the chair tipping over as time seems to slow around me.</p>
<p>If only I could just close my eyes here and open them to find out I’m just dreaming. Maybe I had fallen asleep during the play and any moment now Mark would wake me up, asking me what I thought of the play, not even realizing I had passed out and it was his jab at my arm that had spared me this nightmare.</p>
<p>Then the chair seems to be leaning up against something, stopping mid fall and forcing my eyes wide open to embrace the twisted reality I couldn’t evade anymore. Due to the influence of more of Dark’s peculiar powers, my body is frozen in place, half way between the floor and the man I would now be with forever... <strong><em>forever</em></strong>... please dear god don’t let this be forever.</p>
<p>I stare up at him, shifting awkwardly in the chair as he amuses himself at the sight of my struggle.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so frightful, dear. After all, I already told you...” the distortion surrounding his towering figure increased tenfold, the ringing returning with a vengeance as I jam my fingers into my ears, still his voice entering my head loud and clear, <em><strong>“I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING” </strong></em></p>
<p>Finally, I find my words again, amidst my screams I cry out to him, “Dark Stop!!! It hurts!! Please!!!”.</p>
<p>He looks down at me, eyes showing no remorse and no pity for his actions. Leaning down, he cups my cheek, tears falling down his hand as he smiles at me, smiling in a way that says <em>“I care about you, I’m here to help you”</em>. But I know too well that’s not what it means.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to hurt, love. All you need to do to stop it, is to <em><strong>LET ME IN</strong></em>.” </p>
<p>The force holding me in place dissipates, and I fall into his tender yet possessive embrace. And as my vision blurs and the world fades to black, Darks malicious grin is the last thing that sends me off to a regretful nights sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Life Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N wakes up in Darks realm, seeing no way out as she’s forced to face her new life with him and hope to find some way out without him figuring out. But she learns too soon that he’s seen through every plan she might have had and he has no intention of letting her leave, even if it means keeping her there by force. (WARNING): end of chapter gets dark (implied rape)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke in a cold sweat, breathing sporadically as a peculiar pain began tearing my chest apart. I had been having some kind of disturbing dream... with fire... someone in the fire reaching for me... I knew them...but the more I tried to remember what dream it was that had me this shaken up, it faded away and I was left with no choice but to leave it be as my breathing gradually calmed and my chest relaxed.</p>
<p>I sighed, groggily looking around my room for a moment before realizing this wasn’t even my room in the first place. My stomach churned and my senses went on full alert, my eyes darting across the wide space around me to see that I was on a very very large bed, all black sheets except for a sliver of white lining sewn across the edges. How had I gotten pent up in such an elegant place, I had no idea, but I wasn’t brave enough to jump out of bed yet to find out. It would be a lot better to first get a feel for the current surroundings before leaping into a likely far greater unknown beyond the humongous bedroom doors to my right. </p>
<p>They were intimidating in a way, engraved with several different detailed swirls and jagged portrayals of a mythical battle in the middle. But these battles didn’t seem human in any way. The people in the portraits wielded weapons of fire and ice, slaying what appeared to be a serpent the size of the room I was in.</p>
<p>I gazed curiously at it, intrigued by the dark hue of the rest of the doors in contrast to the woman wielding the flaming red sword and the man with the icey blue one. </p>
<p>Red... blue... oh my god red and blue.</p>
<p>I curled into a ball, my head pounding as a barrage of unwanted memories unraveled inside my head. Dark had won. I shot Mark... he was gone... Dark took me away. I focused on my breathing, trying to regain full consciousness before Dark could return. If I was in whatever world Dark resided in, I was going to need my wits about me to figure out an escape. Though at the moment it seemed he had no intention of forcing me to stay in this room. I had no restraints (of what I could tell) and there were windows open ten feet in front of me, moonlight streaming from the blackness beyond. </p>
<p>I cautiously left the bed, soft carpeted ground soothing my hesitant steps as I walked up to the windows. Peeking my head out I could see nothing beyond the endless expanse of darkness. The moon in the sky was the only thing that provided any light, yet it somehow only casted its rays inside this room, anything beyond this point invisible to the eye. I cursed under my breath, feeling tears about to fall with the realization that I had no escape, and Mark was dead now because of me. I fell to my hands and knees, sobbing on the floor wishing Mark would come save me. But he never would, all because of me...</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, love. It hurts me to see you like this.” His voice was right next to my ear. Once again I’m left squealing on the ground below him. This time he shows no amusement however, continuing to glare down at me before crouching down to my level. I turn my head away, but immediately he grips my jaw hard, wrenching my head back in his direction. Those deep brown eyes burrow into my mind, searching my thoughts for more ammunition than he already had.</p>
<p>He releases my jaw, watching with disturbing curiosity as I hold back my tears out of fear of him either loving it or hating it enough to hurt me more.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have many concerns,” his voice booms, echoing in my ears even when he’s speaking so quietly, “but I assure you as long as you are compliant with my rules, your life here will be comfortable and pleasant.” I snap my head in his direction at the mention of “my life here”. I want to refuse, I want to shake my head and demand him to take me home and leave me alone forever, but my logical mind reminds me angering him will only prolong my suffering.</p>
<p>“D-Dark, please, you can’t expect me to stay here and be happy after everything you- that’s happened...” I stutter out my words, glancing in his direction while he listens patiently.</p>
<p>He doesn’t seem affected by my denial, so hopefully that’s a good sign. </p>
<p>Then he stands, extending a hand for me to take. I carefully lift myself from the ground, taking it when a burst of cold and heat shoots through my arm. I gasp, almost jerking my hand away if it weren’t for his powerful grip.</p>
<p>“My touch is quite alarming to others, but you will get used to it over time.” He assures, walking to the doors with me following ruefully behind.</p>
<p>Behind the door, more rooms and hallways than I could have ever comprehended encompass the manor. The walls and floors are as black as the room I awoke in, hints of white along the carpets and drapery giving the space life alongside the red and blue flames leading the way to wherever it was Dark was taking me. </p>
<p>We walk in silence for most of the trip, until he turns to see the wonder in my eyes, making him chuckle and gain my attention. </p>
<p>“Yes this place is quite a marvel, and you will get to see it all soon enough my dear.” </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” I dare to ask.</p>
<p>“To our chambers. You will be staying with me from now on. After all, I can’t trust you not to <em>run away yet</em>, <strong><em>can I</em></strong>?” His voice deepened at the end, his grip much tighter causing the burning and stinging sensations in my arm to grow much worse. </p>
<p>“Dark, please, that hurts!” I look to him with tears welling in my eyes. Seeing them, he loosens his hold, and the pain fades enough for me to tolerate it again. He turns in my direction, kissing the top of my hand tenderly, the pain disappearing entirely.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, I tend to get carried away.” He’s much more tender now, but that only terrifies me more knowing how easily he can change moods. How was I possibly going to be able to work around that without tripping up several times? </p>
<p>Then we’re walking again, soon reaching another set of massive doors. But these ones do not have any kind of special engravings or scenery on them, just a set of black doors with shimmering handles bearing more blue and red. When the door opens, I am surprisingly underwhelmed at the revealing of a much smaller room and the same sort of furniture in the one from before. Nothing stands out to say that this is where he stays or any sign that this is the master bedroom. </p>
<p>Seeing the look on my face he smirks again, putting an arm around my shoulders and holding me close to him. In the strangest most inexplainable way, his touch is like a battle between a raging furnace and frozen tundra, and I was expected to tame it within my time here. </p>
<p>“I know it isn’t much. Myself being immortal, I’ve not been in this room much before now. But if you wish, I can have it decorated to be whatever your heart desires!” From my peripheral vision, he gazes down at me expectant of an answer. I look back up to him, those eyes staring back through me making me sick. </p>
<p>“It’s fine as it is, th-thank you!” I force a smile, really not caring how the room looks and just hoping it won’t be for too long I’m forced to stay here. </p>
<p>To my utter horror, he sees through me immediately, his face blank and his eyes turning completely black. He seizes my wrist, dragging me to the bed whilst I scream in agony before I’m violently thrown atop the satin sheets. The invisible pressure returns, holding my wrists above my head as he climbs atop me. </p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar, <em><strong>darling</strong></em>. I <strong>know</strong> it is your full intent to try and appease me before making a feeble attempt to escape!” The distortion alters the room, his body splitting and enraged yells searing through my ears, making me break out into sobs before he clamps a large hand over my mouth. “But that will <em><strong>NEVER</strong></em> happen. And starting now, I will remind you exactly <strong>who</strong> it is you belong to!”</p>
<p>His other hand clutches the fabric of my dress, easily ripping it from my body and tossing it to the ground. I scream fiercely into his hand, muffled begs and cries falling deaf to his ears as he removes my bra and panties, leaving me completely exposed to him.</p>
<p>He grips one of my breasts, squeezing hard while staring right into my tear soaked face. Then his features turn soft just like before, deceptively seeming to show remorse for his harsh actions despite continuing to tug and pinch my nipple, catching my tears on his thumb before removing his hand from my mouth. </p>
<p>“P-please... don’t do this!” I sound so pathetic, being held down while he violates me with no way to fight back. </p>
<p>“<em>Shhhh,</em>” he whispers into my ear, nibbling softly and pecking it, “just <em>let me in</em>, and I promise it’ll feel good.” I feel his hand glide farther down my body. I shake my head, knowing what’s about to happen and knowing I’ll have no way to stop him. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to hurt, just allow me to give you what you need, and you’ll soon understand that I do this <b><em>because I love you</em></b>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shits about to go down for real. </p>
<p>(WARNING): the next chapter will be extremely brutal so please be careful if you are sensitive to rape or torture! </p>
<p>But I do hope you all are enjoying it so far! Comments are greatly appreciated and any feedback is welcomed! Hopefully I’ll be able to update sooner rather than later so I don’t keep you guys waiting! See ya at the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Author note and Preview)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been awhile! To those of you who have read and enjoyed, thank you for the kudos and support! It will probably be awhile between each chapter for me to update, but I hope some previews and (hopefully) good writing in between will make up for the time it takes! So without further delay, enjoy this little preview of which includes some plot and some smut! See ya in the next year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always began with me standing at the very edge of a rocky cliff, staring out into the sea. I could feel cold stone against my feet, the roughness of the granite familiar somehow. The wind was gentle, a tender breeze running across my face as my eyes gazed upon a red sunset shimmering across the water. At that part of the dream I always felt the calmest I’d ever been, like nothing else in the world could make me feel this complete.</p><p>But the peace of that moment was immediately ripped away when in a blink of an eye, I was upon a bonfire, the stone beneath my feet just moments before replaced by splinters and flames searing my flesh and bone. My own screams were there, but sounded distant, a crowd of onlookers yelling words I couldn’t make out over the crackling of the wood exploding in my ears. Then from the mass of people a man pushed through, screaming my name and reaching towards me. Even though I could not hear him, I saw my name on his lips, and I reached out for him in return, calling his name back before the fire engorged my body, my eyes blinded in orange light before I flew from my bed sheets, back in my own world. </p>
<hr/><p>He mounted my hips, sitting up to clean his fingers of my mess. His harsh grip turned my face towards him, my eyes still shut tight praying to be able to deny the truth of my reality.</p><p>“Look at me.” There was a threat behind those words, one that I feared would bring about more pain than I already was able to handle. I slowly opened them, looking into his dark orbs staring deep into mine, a shiver shooting up my whole body. I was locked in his gaze, forced to watch while he sucked on his fingers coated in my wetness. Lust swelled in his eyes, his hips jerking against me possessively as he glared down at me, making sure I was watching him too. His anger boiled beneath the surface of his desire, and I feared that if I looked away for even a second, I would be ripped to shreds for even daring to defy his will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The New Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a week of being stuck with Dark, Y/N has been getting used to her life in the strange mansion and has somehow kept the beast tame, for now. But a strange dream haunts her sleep, and makes her question if this is Dark’s doing, a memory, or something all together?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had now been trapped here with Dark for at least a few weeks. To be honest, I wasn’t really sure how long it had been; time had passed so strangely here that I wasn’t able to keep track of the hours much less the confusingly short seconds of daylight. The sun (when it was in the sky) was always within an eclipse, the light it shed so minimal I could only see twenty feet away from the Manor’s grounds. These eclipses were hauntingly gorgeous, giving me a reminder that even in this wretched place light could exist. Still, these moments were fleeting, lasting for what was maybe within an hour of the days I had been here. It was as if I was stuck in a sort of loop where things either sped by in blinding speed or time dragged on, every minute like an entire day in of itself. But here I still was, despite it all, and I had been able to endure a few hellish days with Dark (if you wanted to call it that). </p><p>Perhaps it was Dark’s doing, or maybe it was the influence of whatever realm I was in, but it seemed like every once normal thing I did in my life had been transfigured into some disfigured imitation of what it used to be. Time wasn’t the only victim of this strange change of scenery; my sleep had become far more sporadic and that strange dream from my first damned night here had started happening again every single time I closed my eyes. Whether it was when the days end at last had come to send me off to sleep or a simple short nap in hopes I could pass some more time this way, that dream was always there.</p><p>It always began with me standing at the very edge of a rocky cliff, staring out into the sea. I could feel cold stone against my feet, the roughness of the granite familiar somehow. The wind was gentle, a tender breeze running across my face as my eyes gazed upon a red sunset shimmering across the water. At that part of the dream I always felt the calmest I’d ever been, like nothing else in the world could make me feel this complete. </p><p>But the peace of that moment was immediately ripped away when in a blink of an eye, I was upon a bonfire, the stone beneath my feet just moments before replaced by splinters and flames searing my flesh and bone. My own screams were there, but sounded distant, a crowd of onlookers yelling words I couldn’t make out over the crackling of the wood exploding in my ears. Then from the mass of people a man pushed through, screaming my name and reaching towards me. Even though I could not hear him, I saw my name on his lips, and I reached out for him in return, calling his name back before the fire engorged my body, my eyes blinded in orange light before I flew from my bed sheets, back in my own world.</p><p>The second time it occurred, I assumed it was a coincidence, hoping that it was simply that due to the extreme exhaustion that ensued each time I awoke. The third time, and every time after though, it began to scare me. There were no signs of any change in events within the dream, nor did the feelings, good or bad, ever change or move to another scene. It seemed as if I was in a loop of a sort, replaying the memories of someone’s (was it mine?) life each time I closed my eyes to rest. The most concerning part was what could have caused it to start happening in the first place, my first and only clue being related to Dark himself. </p><p>The strangest part however was how much more real it felt after that...first “time” Dark and I had... any time I thought about it I felt my throat close and my clothes became drenched in sweat. Of course I had known it was going to be rough, he had me right where he needed me now, so there was no reason for him to hide in his facade of sympathy and love anymore, right? But what came next I had never EVER expected nor could I have prepared for in advance</p><p>Flashback</p><p>His hand had planted itself gently over my nether regions, making me whine and sob as he planted gentle kisses across my chest. Even though I was still unable to move my arms or legs, it didn’t stop me from moving any way possible, whatever it took to get his hand off me. But it stayed where it was, two of his fingers starting to glide across my entrance, his eyes focused on mine while his lips reached the nipple he had been so cruelly tugging and squeezing seconds ago.</p><p>“Just relax, I promise you I know what I’m doing,” the two fingers pushed inside me, a moan flying from my mouth at last, “I’ll be gentle as long as you let me in, darling.”</p><p>He began to slowly pump them in and out, my inner walls tightening around the digits as I bucked my hips wildly in all directions, straining to get them out of me as he chuckled at my embarrassment. </p><p>I was disgusted with myself, my own moans in my ears shaming me for allowing him to witness my vulnerability so openly. I wanted to get away, to fight him more but his invisible weights held me down, leaving no further options than to do what I was already attempting so pathetically to do to free myself of his hold on me.  I was at his mercy, no matter how I attempted to fight it. </p><p>He then focused his attention to my breasts, beginning to suck tenderly on one while his unoccupied hand cupped the other, rubbing it softly before giving it a light smack. I turned my head, burying my left cheek in the soft comforter in attempt to focus my sensations away from his deceptively soft hands. His tongue glided across my skin, tickling the areola before his lips surrounded and sucked at my nipple, swirling around and nibbling at it as I was forced to endure it, pleading him to stop as he let out a small satisfied moan at my cries.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out from inside me, making me squeal at the sudden emptiness after being so full. My body wanted this, but my mind was doing everything it was able to to deny the tingling sensations at my legs.  </p><p>Then he mounted my hips, sitting up to clean his fingers of my mess. His harsh grip turned my face towards him, my eyes still shut tight praying to be able to deny the truth of my reality, to wake up in my own bed with Mark beside me, laughing about the crazy dream I had and  return to my life of adventures with him. I may have always craved excitement, adventure beyond the every day lives of others around me, but if it meant escaping whatever nightmare realm I was currently engulfed within, I wouldn’t hesitate to take that life of boredom and normalcy to be safe. </p><p>“Look at me.” There was a threat behind those words, one that I feared would bring about more pain than I already was able to handle. I slowly opened them, looking into his dark orbs staring deep into mine, a shiver shooting up my whole body. I was locked in his gaze, forced to watch while he sucked on his fingers coated in my wetness. Lust swelled in his eyes, his hips jerking against me possessively as he glared down at me, making sure I was watching him too. His anger boiled beneath the surface of his desire, and I feared that if I looked away for even a second, I would be ripped to shreds for even daring to defy his will.</p><p>“Mmmm... you taste so divine, my dear!”<br/>
He moved his legs off me, lowering himself until his head was between my legs, right in front of my folds. I bit my lip, trying to focus on the array of patterns across the ceiling while his tongue teased at my thighs, definitely leaving a trail of hickeys along his destructive path across my body. Then he reached my labia, dancing wildly around my skin as I was no longer able to hold back, my moans echoing across the chambers. This seemed to please him very much as he wasted no more time to plunge back inside, his skilled appendage curling and pushing up against my walls. As if to degrade me further, he released his hold on my arms, allowing me to grab his tresses in a firm hold, a muffled growl of pleasure vibrating at my clit, my hips grinding at his mouth before I at last felt sweet release. </p><p>A short moment of silence passed, the only sound being my heaving breaths as he lifted his head from my legs, licking his lips eagerly of my cum. Then he left the bed, walking towards the corner of the room for what I assumed was the second act of my torture. I didn’t turn my head to see what he was doing, the thought of what it could be alone was horrifying enough. </p><p>My body suddenly lifted itself from the bed, flipping me around to lie me back down on my stomach before the invisible weight appeared once more. Even if I was able to, I still would have refused to turn to see whatever Dark had in store for me, knowing would make my panic rise for sure, and his anger was not what I wanted to seek. </p><p>The sound of metal scraping across the surface of something made me jolt, my brain starting the train of terrible thoughts right away. Would he beat me? Hang me against the wall? Pin me down to do god knows what else? I would know soon enough, but in the time it took for me to think up all the possibilities, he had approached the bed side, mounting me again to press a hand roughly into my shoulder blade, the heat and chill seemed to electrify my skin around it. </p><p>“I will not lie, darling, this is going to hurt you. But I promise you’ll be ok. I’m doing this to make sure you know you’re safe as long as you remain by my side.” </p><p>Before I can ask what he means, a pain beyond anything I could ever have known burrowed itself into my lower back. It was beyond fire, beyond the flames of my dream; It was hell, melting my skin to the bone, my screams tearing my throat apart and shattering the room around me. But it continued, my body still unable to resist except for my legs, which Dark held fast with the strength of his own. He reached down, petting my hair as he whispered words of what I could only assume were comfort into my ear. At last I had been able to withstand his touch, but had I known this would be the way to do so, I’d have gladly accepted his touch for eternity over this. </p><p>At last the pain subsides, though still I’m left in agony, tears staining the pillow beneath me. I hear him toss the metal off the bed, the weights disappearing for good this time but replaced by Dark holding me to his chest, his touch a dull distant memory of pain compared to the one at my back. He rests his chin on my head, kissing me gently and holding me closer.</p><p>“You did so good love. I’m proud of you. Now you may have a reminder of your place at my side. And others may know too that you belong to me.” </p><p>I was too exhausted to respond, simply allowing my body to lie numb next to his as my eyes closed, finally giving me mercy for a short nights rest at the side of my tormentor.</p><p>End of Flashback</p><p>Ever since that night, I had been put on a strict schedule. Not that I ever intended to go against it, not now that I knew what he was willing to do to keep me here. Every morning (around what I assumed was the same time) Dark would wake me and have me dressed in a new outfit of his choosing. Surprisingly, most of his choices weren’t revealing at all, perhaps showing only some of my legs or my stomach, allowing me some comfort in my circumstances.  What wasn’t reassuring however was his little ritual of looking it over once I had finished, circling me while eyeing me up me down as if I were a sculpture in a museum, a piece to be displayed and admired. At this point I wondered if that’s truly what I had become; just a statue in a museum, stagnant and still for all eternity with no way to leave my cage. </p><p>If he was pleased with the result, he then sent me to the showers, and if I was (un)lucky enough he would join me. No moves were ever made against me whilst we cleaned off though, surprising me further once I had gotten familiar with the end of the day’s “activities” with him. He insisted on washing me himself, still, taking great care to be gentle especially at my afflicted area, still raw and scalding from the night he had burned it into me, mind and soul. His touch was so soothing and coarse, making me flinch each time he dragged his fingers down my skin. It reminded me of Mark; how he would hold his hand in mine so often, whispering sweet nothings in my ear and pull me in close, promising to never leave my side. And he never did, because it was me who left his side, the last thing I gave him being a bullet through his heart even though it felt like there was a hole in my own. </p><p>Thinking about Mark only brought me more anguish, and after a few days with Dark my mind had already been conjuring up ways to force him out of my head, protecting me from the possibility of Dark finding out my thoughts still lie with him instead. Though he was gone most hours of the day, his presence was forever lingering behind me, a hand wrapped around my neck waiting for one mistake so he could wring me dry and throw me back into submission all over. He never told me where he went when he left, and though I was curious (he knew very well that fact), I didn’t question him, knowing it was something that agitated him. So in my room I stayed, the door unlocked but my minds door sealed tight, dreading what I might stumble upon I am not meant to see. There were a great deal of things to occupy my time with in the room such as books and games or drawing supplies, to which I took great satisfaction in utilizing. These tools were the only things which I was permitted to express my sorrow and isolation through; the lines the pencil traced across the paper and the fascinating tales the games and books lay out for me gave me a lingering sense of existence, like I still had a purpose somehow being here.</p><p>The most dreaded part of my days came in the “evening”, once he had returned from his day’s business; the dinners. The meals were just as extravagant as the home they were made in, always something new each night and many of the selections I had never tried before. Caviar, white truffle and Kobe beef were among a few of the choices that were to be had each night we shared at the table. But just like him, those delicacy’s spread across the table cloth were simply a lure, a package perfectly boxed with a bright bow only to be opened to find a starving venomous snake within, and I was the true meal to be devoured. </p><p>He tormented me with question after question, digging under my skin and finding something new to ask me every night that sent my stomach churning. Though they always started so simple and plain, it was just his way of buttering me up before the heat was really turned up. “what music most interests you?” Is what it would start as, while the end result would leave off somewhere in the realm of torture or embarrassment. “I wonder, what kind of music you would make if I were to fuck you right here on the table? Shall we find out?” Then from there it was either we finish our food and get to my “training” or if he was too squeamish the food was left cold as I was made to please his desires for however long he saw fit. Both options bore the same result in the end, and all the same I never dared to refuse him. I had expected myself to put up at least some form of resistance, even if it was only in words or small gestures of denial, but the second I considered doing so, the brand on my back felt as if it had been pressed into me again, keeping me silent and in my place at his every beck and call.</p><p>I yawned, finishing up my game of one man chess (black had one again), staring down at the pieces scattered across the board. I slammed the board closed, throwing the pieces in their box before I raced in the direction of the bed, jumping into the sheets and feeling my face my contact with the plush pillow, sobbing for what was the third time today, another new habit I picked up from being here. Nothing felt in my control anymore, even the games I played against myself had begun to lose my interest, having played them so much every new angle and strategy was worn thin. It had only been a week, and Dark expected me to live this way with him for eternity? I’d sooner lose my mind before that was even conceivably possible. </p><p>“Every day I return home, and still I find you weeping,” I gasp, sitting up straight to see him only a few feet from my spot on the bed, “is it because you miss me my dear? Or is there someone else you’re longing for?” Mockery and amusement laced his words, no attempt to hide the enjoyment he received from my silent suffering, nor the jealousy that still slept dormant beneath his taunts.</p><p>“F-Forgive me, sir, it’s just... very lonely here in this room all day...” My words are firm but grow quieter the longer his eyes peer at me, analyzing ever word that leaves my lips. </p><p>He lets out a deep hum, sitting next to me on the bed and gives me a brief kiss which I ruefully return. Making eye contact, he smirks, rubbing his thumb across my chin thoughtfully. He decides against whatever he’s thinking, standing up and straightening his tie before extending his hand for me to take. </p><p>“Alright, love, let’s head to dinner, shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At last, the new chapter has arrived! I’m sorry it’s taken so long! Work has been tiring me out, and I have a hard time focusing on the story if I can’t figure out exactly what I want to do with it (adhd is a bitch). Originally I planned to make it longer, keeping the dinner scene in this chapter, but I think it’s best to split it into the next one (you’ll see why!). I’ll try to start the next one soon, and keep y’all updated, along with a sneak peak in between to satiate your needs if it be necessary! See ya in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Next Chapter Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N has a flashback to a time when dark was brutal with her after a bad day (WARNING: Rape and some harm)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here’s a bit of a preview of what I’ve got! Not gonna lie, it’s just one of the smut scenes, but hopefully that’ll get ya ready for the feels and the crazy ride you’re in for the next chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The End of the First Week (flashback)</p><p>“Ahhh! D-Dark, please! Slow-!” </p><p>I beg the heartless creature behind me, currently plowing into me from behind after returning home from what clearly wasn’t a good day. I had been getting familiar with the chess game, playing with myself out of the sheer boredom of having so little left to do being stuck in this one room all day. He actually entered the door manually this time, shutting it with a loud bang and looking at me with tired yet monstrous eyes. The past 5 or 6 days he would startle me by appearing out of nowhere, chuckling at my response before giving me a greeting kiss. Clearly today he wasn’t in a teasing mood.</p><p>It took him a matter of seconds from when he opened the door to the room to the moment he ripped my dress off me, pushing me to lay across the table still filled with chess pieces, now scattered around the board as I was filled suddenly with his cock. I squealed in agony, used to him at least giving me the courtesy of a slow descent inside due to his massive size and my delicate folds being harmed. But now he was pulling out only to thrust right back in, growling in satisfaction mixed with pent up frustration from the day that still needed to be released (into me specifically).</p><p>It was plain to see that he was truly into the roughness of sex, the dominance he held over me alone made him erect each time he gave me a command to which I obeyed. Names like “sir” and “master” seemed to have a strange effect on him, his grey completion turning pink before he slowly worked on me, teasing me with kind gestures of tender loving before chaining me up and pulling me into the most humiliating positions, fucking me hard for what was usually around 3 hours before he was satiated at last. I never denied him what he wanted however scared I may be, just as obvious as his desire to overpower me was how easily willing he was to put me back in place through punishments he would get off of all the same. So under his shoe I remained, following each instruction I was given in my new role as his precious doll.</p><p>He said no words throughout his desperate, violent thrusting except at the beginning in a vicious warning; “shut up or you will be punished”. Then he continued with slamming into me faster, pushing his dampening locks back while making sure to keep one hand holding my hips in place, rocking into my slapping flesh as my back arched and my moans increased. I could hear his small moans of pleasure, sure he was watching as his cock plunged into me each time before glancing up at me to see how I’d react. I felt his hand momentarily leave my waist, hearing the sound of it fly through the air before striking my ass cheek, forcing a much louder moan out of me with which he responded to in an animalistic growl. My fists clenched and my toes curled and I turned to look at him. His eyes were completely black, boring deep into my own as if to keep me looking at him. Then at last he cried out, his nails digging into my skin as he came, cumming deep inside me as I was forced to feel his seed spew out into my womb. I let my head sink down, sobbing and whimpering as he finally pulled out, gasping for breath and no doubt admiring his messy work on me, watching the cum dripping out of me. After a few minutes of silence, I heard him zip up his pants and the sound of him fixing his belt.</p><p>”I apologize love, I did not mean to be so harsh with you, especially after how good you’ve been to me these past few days,” he lifted me into his arms as I was unable to move, “I simply needed to get some stuff off my chest. But I will let you rest for the evening, no dinner necessary.” My body fell limp on the bed, barely did I even feel the sheets being lifted up across my shivering form, only their warmth was there. Then I felt him plant a soft kiss on my forehead, playing with a strand of my hair for a moment before sitting up, snapping the lights off and heading to the door. </p><p>“Goodnight my dear. Sleep well. I shall join you in a few hours.”</p><p>it only took ten minutes before from another room I heard him, moaning again and screaming my name for another hour until silence finally feel. <br/>Then at last I closed my eyes, falling into deep sleep to welcome the flames and waters of my dreamland once more.</p><p>(End of Flashback)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Uncomfortable Evenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Dark and Y/N head off to their daily dinner together, Y/N is reminded of a night where she snuck from the room to see something she couldn’t explain. But the questions aren’t over, because Dark decides to switch things up at dinner that night, giving Y/N an unexpected chance at getting to see into his world a bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up, Kids, it’s gonna be a looong and wild ride! This one is super long and super plot heavy! I had a lot more to write than I thought but I hope you enjoy! But as usual, WARNING!!!: This chapter will include rape, violence and disturbing visuals!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The End of The First Week (flashback)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh! D-Dark, please! Slow-!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I beg the heartless creature behind me, currently plowing into me from behind after returning home from what clearly wasn’t a good day. I had been getting familiar with the chess game, playing with myself out of the sheer boredom of having so little left to do being stuck in this one room all day. He actually entered the door manually this time, shutting it with a loud bang and looking at me with tired yet monstrous eyes. The past 5 or 6 days he would startle me by appearing out of nowhere, chuckling at my response before giving me a greeting kiss. Clearly today he wasn’t in a teasing mood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took him a matter of seconds from when he opened the door to the room to the moment he ripped my dress off me, pushing me to lay across the table still filled with chess pieces, now scattered around the board as I was filled suddenly with his cock. I squealed in agony, used to him at least giving me the courtesy of a slow descent inside due to his massive size and my delicate folds being harmed. But now he was pulling out only to thrust right back in, growling in satisfaction mixed with pent up frustration from the day that still needed to be released (into me specifically).</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was plain to see that he was truly into the roughness of sex, the dominance he held over me alone made him erect each time he gave me a command to which I obeyed. Names like “sir” and “master” seemed to have a strange effect on him, his grey completion turning pink before he slowly worked on me, teasing me with kind gestures of tender loving before chaining me up and pulling me into the most humiliating positions, fucking me hard for what was usually around 3 hours before he was satiated at last. I never denied him what he wanted however scared I may be, just as obvious as his desire to overpower me was how easily willing he was to put me back in place through punishments he would get off of all the same. So under his shoe I remained, following each instruction I was given in my new role as his precious doll.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said no words throughout his desperate, violent thrusting except at the beginning in a vicious warning; “shut up or you will be punished”. Then he continued with slamming into me faster, pushing his dampening locks back while making sure to keep one hand holding my hips in place, rocking into my slapping flesh as my back arched and my moans increased. I could hear his small moans of pleasure, sure he was watching as his cock plunged into me each time before glancing up at me to see how I’d react. I felt his hand momentarily leave my waist, hearing the sound of it fly through the air before striking my ass cheek, forcing a much louder moan out of me with which he responded to in an animalistic growl. My fists clenched and my toes curled and I turned to look at him. His eyes were completely black, boring deep into my own as if to keep me looking at him. Then at last he cried out, his nails digging into my skin as he came, cumming deep inside me as I was forced to feel his seed spew out into my womb. I let my head sink down, sobbing and whimpering as he finally pulled out, gasping for breath and no doubt admiring his messy work on me, watching the cum dripping out of me. After a few minutes of silence, I heard him zip up his pants and the sound of him fixing his belt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I apologize love, I did not mean to be so harsh with you, especially after how good you’ve been to me these past few days,” he lifted me into his arms as I was unable to move, “I simply needed to get some stuff off my chest. But I will let you rest for the evening, no dinner necessary.” My body fell limp on the bed, barely did I even feel the sheets being lifted up across my shivering form, only their warmth was there. Then I felt him plant a soft kiss on my forehead, playing with a strand of my hair for a moment before sitting up, snapping the lights off and heading to the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight my dear. Sleep well. I shall join you in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it only took ten minutes before from another room I heard him, moaning again and screaming my name for another hour until silence finally feel. Then at last I closed my eyes, falling into deep sleep to welcome the flames and waters of my dreamland once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(End of Flashback)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As we had every night prior to this one, Dark led me down the vast corridors of his mansion, the flames of blue and red guiding us in the direction of the dining hall. It seemed the lights had a life of their own, and where ever it was you desired to go, they would lead. For the most part I had obeyed his commands and stayed put in his room during his escapades beyond the manor walls. But after two weeks of the same routine in the same exact space, I was beginning to sense my nerves swelling inside me, and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I popped, and it terrified me what I would become should that happen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I had thought long and hard, coming to the conclusive idea that maybe leaving the room wouldn’t be so bad after all. Truly there was no desire in me to attempt an escape from these elusive chambers I now called home, even if I had the knowledge of an exit or way to get home. I in the least could recognize that sort of thinking was far too risky, Dark was a clever man after all. And for that reason I had hesitated to open the door, honestly considering the thought that he may have left some sort of magic alarm on the door that would tell him if I left. Yet my will to find something better beyond the doors was for once tougher than the mental chains binding me to this room in the fear of being punished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second I had twisted the knob open, greeted by the pitch black darkness just behind the mahogany doors, a sense of dread enveloped my entire body. My bones had turned to brittle dust, skin cold as the monumental angels which guarded the graves of the dammed. Something within my mind (perhaps a primal fear or something new I had never felt there) was screaming at me to turn back, like any second I would be met face to face with death itself dragging me into its final embrace whilst my mind eroded with my body. I was reminded that this is Dark’s world, and just like him underneath the surface was a force of power and wrath beyond anyone’s ability to comprehend nor face head to head with. Make no mistake, it was his full intention to keep me here with him for the rest of my days, but surely he knew I wouldn’t be able to handle the truth outside the one he formulated for me in this small space of protection. This place was a nightmare, and I had willingly flung myself into its hellish depths just for the simple sake of a couple more rooms to explore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gripped the door handle, in the middle of shutting it tight when the chill was replaced by the warming glow of fire right outside the door. The lamps at either side of the room had burst to life, transforming the tomb like expanse into a hypnotic chamber of dancing blues and reds. I was enthralled by the sudden change, my once tense hands fall from the knob, now pushing the door back open with my feet leading me out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As my feet touched the wooden hallway floor, the flames behind me burst apart into smaller lights, shooting past me and beginning to ignite the other candles dotted across the ceiling. Only the right passage had been lit, granting me a single way to escape the room. My eyes travelled down the length of space the light provided, noticing the flames turned a corner to another hall with no way of seeing unless I entered it. I questioned whether or not I should follow, pondering the several possibilities might I decide to go along the path. Maybe it was taking me to someplace good, somewhere I could escape my thoughts or simply relax without the dread of Dark watching my every move. But however much I wanted that, the latter options were what made me stay as I stood, taking no further steps past the doorway. If it took me to a trap (perhaps Dark suspected and already knew I had left), or I saw something I wasn’t meant to see, either chance indefinitely would end with Dark figuring out and resulted in more pain and anguish I was certain might break me this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow it seemed these flames could sense my indecision, so the ones still behind me left their posts to swirl around me in a warm, comforting embrace. Never did they feel too hot, instead reminding me of a hand on the shoulder meant to reassure you in frightful times or a hug in moments of deepest sadness to keep you company when you seem alone. My agitated sensed calmed once again, the fire surrounding me now a ball of red a blue floating a few feet above the ground, gradually gliding down the hallway beckoning me to join. This time, I had begun to walk, too entranced with the glowing orb to recognize what was around me as I followed its uncharted path. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How long it had taken before I reached the final destination I don’t know. My memory shows only a blazing sun enveloping all my vision. As I recall it, the journey throughout the maze of corridors went on for hours (looking back on it however I doubt it to be possible, even in such a massive place as this). Abruptly it halted, shrinking and dividing back into the twin red and blue flames which then took their places at the lamps adorning the entrance of another door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the low light before I could see where I had ended up. The door in front of me wasof normal size unlike the ones at Dark’s room; this was a single door with a similar handle, but its wood was worn down, charred and chipped all across the frame. One of the most important things I remembered about Dark was that he was always adamant about keeping everything pristine and in upmost condition. From clothes, to bedrooms, to meals, no matter what it was, his priority was to ensure the perfection of all items within each category. Part of my daily tasks required me to make sure all messes I made were throughly cleaned and wherever I got something from it was put in the exact same place I found it, lest I was beginning for punishment. Why would he allow this door to stay so tarnished when it was in his nature to upkeep the condition of all things he owned? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My desire to know what thing past this door would cause Dark to break one of his strictest rules overpowered the red flags that popped up in my head, and at once I opened the door swiftly. It practically flew open, a gust of wind blasting out from inside slammed the door against the wall and pushed my body back a few inches. The gust of air went as soon as it came, echoing across the manor walls before falling into silence. Just beyond the now gaping entrance was a winding staircase made of stone and marble, its wallpaper cracked and littered with roses wrapped in thorny vines spiraling down to wherever the stairs ended. I began to descend the grim scenery, dragging my fingers across the brittle paper roses as I listened to the sound of my slippers tap against the rough stone below me. Another span of unknowable time passed me by, and by the time I had counted around 150 steps I lost interest, simply continuing farther down into the deeper levels of the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point the wallpaper gradually began to lose its cracks, and the dull stained roses turned to a ruby red. The change spanned such a long amount of time, I was only able to acknowledge it after tripping and while bracing for the jagged rocks to scrape my hands, I instead felt only the impact on my wrists, my hands totally fine. The rough ground was now gentle and smooth, swirling patterns showing true through the marble steps as light began to pour in from a foreseeable end to my tiring adventure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I had no time to question how the staircase been able to change before two familiar voices spoke not far from me. My head flew up from the floor, leaning forward to listen again and realize I must know these people somehow, making me leap up and down the remaining steps to see who they were or how they got here. Why would Dark keep them so far down? How long had they been in this place, or did they even know they were here at all? Most importantly to me, why did they sound so familiar?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long to get to the bottom, my excitement rising with each step I advanced making me faster. And once I had reached the end at last, I saw the owners of the peculiar voices and my body went stiff, my nerves sending currents of shock throughout my body. I could only see one person’s back, but make no mistake, I knew who this person right in front of me was. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">me</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, sporting a different hairstyle and wearing a suit of some sort that looked like it was from the 20’s or 30’s. The mansion was elusive no doubt, but how was it able to curate such vivid illusions as well as ones involving events I had no recollection of? Was this even a real memory at all, or just another of Dark’s twisted games I had stupidly walked right into?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was laughing, talking to a man at the front of another stairwell inside what seemed to be a totally different mansion than Dark’s. My head started spinning, a stream of images appearing in my mind showing me more memories inside this manor that I didn’t remember before. Other voices flashed across the images, more that I swore I knew but couldn’t figure out who they were or how I knew them...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A Poker Party</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Murder </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Lightning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My head was pounding, forcing me on my knees groaning in agony. Fragments of memories kept coming, but they were too vague, too sporadic for me to put any pieces together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Please! Make it stop! Make it!- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Good to let the beast out every once and awhile, eh, old friend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was that voice which paused the barrage of memories and eased my pain. It was so sweet, so kind, so... dear to me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Then again, I’m still not exactly sure as to what we’re supposed to be celebrating here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The part of my mind that warned me of the threats outside Dark’s door emerged again, only instead of dread it filled me with a sense of peace and belonging. That part of me screamed that this was someone I knew and cherished, my closest friend of many years who I always confided in. Why would I forget someone who meant so much to me? What could’ve happened to cause this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, it’s good to have the gang back together, but... out of the blue like this seems...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The “other me” blocked my view of the second voice’s owner, but I was desperate to know who they were, the idea of forgetting them again something I could not allow. If I entered and they saw me, what if that caused the memory to disappear? So I cautiously approached, trying to remain behind “myself” to stay hidden while creating enough space for me to see who the voice was. Luckily “I” was standing in front of another door, giving me the window I needed to keep behind her and peer over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing to catch my eye was the badge across their suit. A black ribbon with “</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Mayor</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">” was pinned to the left side complimenting the beautiful white bow tie and flower pinned on the right lapel. His eyes were a deep yet soft brown, gazing at “Me” with such love and concern. His black hair was slicked back with grease, but it felt as if I could reach out and touch it, feeling how gentle and smooth it was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face.. now that I had seen it I felt my joy might lift me from the floor. My dear old friend... My...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Damien!” I found myself whispering his name out loud. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of his name, time came to a screeching halt. The morning sun behind the curtains vanished, blackness shrouding the memory. The warmth I regained had turned foul, the haunting blizzard of Dark’s mansion latched back onto my soul. My legs violently shook, wanting to flee or at least look away. But I was rendered helpless as always, forced to watch as the manor melted away into the void, only my past self, Damien and I left in the emptiness remaining.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both were still looking at each other, stuck in the middle of an unfinished moment. The looks on their faces contorted, stretching and warping until they slowly began to turn their heads in my direction. My past self’s face and been morphed into a permanent frown, mouth gaping open with blood pooling out (</span>
  <em><strike><span class="s4">Why</span></strike> <strong><span class="s5">don’t</span></strong> <strike><span class="s4">I</span></strike> <strong><span class="s5">look</span> <span class="s5">away</span></strong></em>
  <span class="s2">?!). </span>
  <span class="s1">Damien’s face morphed into one of utter rage, lips in a deep snarl and eyes that had gone completely black </span>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>
        <span class="s6">just like Dark’s</span>
      </em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP, Y/N</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A high pitched ringing shredded the inside of my ears as I fell the ground on all fours, screaming for mercy all the while they continued repeating the same words...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP, Y/N</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ENOUGH!!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slam my fist on the ground, hearing the sound of glass shattering. When I open my eyes, the ringing stops, and I see the reflection of my past self in a broken mirror, mouthing his name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DAMIEN!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark snapping his fingers in my face pulls me out of the disturbing memory, but judging based on the sour expression he’s giving me now, I’d better think up an excuse quick before I create another nightmare for myself to regret. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry Dark! I’m just... tired from not sleeping well last night and I haven’t been able to focus well...” At least what I came up with wasn’t technically a lie, and definitely had been a real problem for most my time here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark stared at me for a bit, reaching out to hold my cheek and drag his thumb under one of my eyes, sighing at the dark circles beneath it. My sleep was another thing he took very seriously, and one of the only things I was happy to comply with despite the lack of sleep I actually got. For the majority of my stay here, my rest was disrupted, unfinished, or absent all together some nights. There was a multitude of reasons for it I was sure of; stress, anxiety, depression, all of which had grown exponentially worse being here with Dark (Ironic that the very person trying to keep my sleeping patterns consistent and fulfilling was the exact one causing it to be so difficult). But I couldn’t help but wonder if maybe that dream I was always having had a greater role in my sleep troubles? The first few times it appeared, I woke afterwards with little to no issues at all. Then as it felt more and more real after each reoccurring visit, my mornings had been increasingly more exhausting, sore and over stimulating. This was very frustrating for Dark, who had planned out a bedtime routine where he made sure to tuck me in and lull me to sleep before joining himself. So when I had begun showing signs of poor rest more consistently, the more intricate the bedtime routine became. I was given two small (unsurprisingly) red and blue pills thirty minutes before lying down, then on his vinyl record player classical melodies hummed in my ears trailing off as my eyes closed. The routine itself worked like magic when it came to putting me to sleep, but that wasn’t really the problem that needed to be solved. Whatever was going on with me during my sleep was the real blockade, and for once Dark was left just as clueless as I was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the only thing that satisfied me even through all the troubles I dealt with; seeing him viciously wrack his brain for an answer and still come up blank. At first, I was too scared of his frustration being taken out on me to realize how much this predicament really benefited me. His shows of smug confidence in his control over me was something that irked me, the single instance of anger left I found myself having to hold back from lashing out at him over. Those annoying little touches or pokes he’d leave behind when he was getting to my head, and those obscene comments he made at the dinner table before making me say them back and far worse in “training”, those few instances where I had fought back against his advances were why I no longer talked back, no matter how much it enraged me. And for damn sure he knew about that it bothered me too, taunting me for an “amusing” response as another excuse to punish me or see my face flush in shame and beg forgiveness. Just like the several other lessons he had “shared” with me, I learned the hard way to shove it down in my throat and keep it there before I ruefully dragged myself into his play room for another session of pain and misery. He was always the one on top, the know-it-all and the master of the house unopposed, that was until my sleep was getting out of his control. Of course he played it off well at first, pretending it was a simple problem with a similarly simple solution he was “more than capable of dealing with”. But because he had never been lost for answers before,he never had an instance from which to learn how to conceal his true feelings towards a confusing situation. The chess pieces were once at his beck and call, but now the opponent was moving on their own, and it seriously pissed him off, all the while I had to bite down on my lip to keep from grinning at the pathetic sight. For once I felt I had seized some control, and it almost tempted me to intentionally stay awake just to see him suffer more. If only it didn’t have negative consequences for me too, I’d be indulging in that power with no hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps we should have our dinner sooner to allow you the time to catch up on your sleep?” He lifted my chin with a finger, his focus shifting between my e/c eyes and the troubling grey below them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">That’s right, eat shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please, sir...” My response was bright, hopeful that this meant today’s “training” would be skipped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With another snap of his fingers, the mansion halls flashed past, sparing me the awkward walk there and transporting us straight to the dining hall. The room presented almost every shade of grey along its massive walls, blending with the white floors and the silver chandelier above the table with black candles. There was a cushioned ledge with a fleece blanket and two pillows on each side below a window at the end of the room. I could envision myself curled up there, passing the ceaseless hours reading books and gazing at the moon outside, hoping that maybe the stars may show up one day. And from those stars I could discover shapes to draw and inspire stories of my own, ones I would love to write out of the sky, to write myself out of this prison, to go into a land where I am free, even if it only lasts a moment. If I was permitted to, I found it likely that I would come here most often while Dark was off doing his business trips. I knew better though, reminding myself to lock that fantasy away where I know it’s only possible in my wildest dreams. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The table was a fascinating contradiction to Dark’s personality, able to seat at least twenty people. It made me inwardly giggle at the knowledge that Dark, a solitary being who viewed himself as a superior above everyone else, owned a piece meant for hefty social gatherings. What use did such a set up have without the guests to fill them? The entirety of the manor seemed to be vacant save myself and Dark, plus with the countless rooms likely gathering dust might as well make this place an abandoned luxury hotel (like the Overlook Hotel in “The Shining”, the madness and death included unfortunately). The table, as well as the other items strewn about, were exquisite though, and without them their rooms might feel too large, too empty for all the area provided. Either that or he kept it all to gloat over the elegant lifestyle he could afford, show off to the lesser creatures who dreamed of a fortune this sort of living required. Both options made sense, but the latter was starting to feel like the right answer the more I remembered his talent for showing off every chance he got. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really love this room, don’t you, dear?” I feel a chill upon my waist gripping the fabric of my dress. Mr. Know It All returns, grinning at my short show of weakness while I was adoring the scenery lost in my imagination. I almost turn to scowl at him, stopping mid turn to catch myself before I almost give him the reaction he’s teasing me for. I take a deep breath, thinking about the look on his face a couple minutes ago when he noticed the dark circles still there, the anger mixed with the added pressure of his fingers battling the urge to ball into a fist and punch the nearest wall. I turn towards his expectant stare, my gaze focused on the ground with an added touch of a feigned blush to give the act more credibility. Then to top it off, I pretend to have an itch near my eye, forcefully bringing his attention back to the one thing that steals away some of his control over me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya... I really do... it’s... nice.” Out of the corner of my eye I notice his pupils dilating and his expression stiffen. My irritation is immediately replaced with amusement, but my “embarrassed” smile masks the real reason I’m so happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark obviously isn’t in the mood for this game, pushing me forwards somewhat roughly to walk in the tables direction. He keeps me walking by doing his annoying tease of placing his fingers on my back just enough to tickle me, making me jerk away a bit each time until we finally reach our respective seats on the tables end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Let the interrogation begin... </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">I groan inwardly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I reach for the fork when I notice that unlike the array of exotic foods normally greeting me each night, tonight’s dish is plain old spaghetti and meatballs. It takes at least ten seconds of mindlessly looking at my plate for me to register that DARK, the ultimate show off extraordinaire, Mr. I Own A Giant Fancy Castle With Only Two People To Live Inside It Look At How Much Better I Am Than All Of You, has served me</span>
  <span class="s2">... <em>spaghetti and meatballs</em></span>
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is no special added topping, no side dish I probably wouldn’t be able to pronounce and no mini trays of sampler selections I never can decide on. Simply a plate of something I loved to eat before being here surrounded by all this fancy crap... suddenly I wasn’t hungry, rather I felt I might vomit. My stomach was in a knot, and it got tighter each time I looked back at the spaghetti.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, dear, not a fan of this particular dish?” He laughs out loud, my body still frozen in fear not knowing what’s going to happen next. He’s planning something, and that something most certainly involved me getting strapped into a ride with an explosion at the end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I opened my mouth to respond, nothing coming out except for some weak croaks before Dark spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure these dinners have been quite the strenuous occasion for you, hmm,” I quickly nod in response, “for the time you’ve been here, I’ve made it my goal to get to know you more, using this time at dinner specifically to build our connection and let you open up to me, make you feel more comfortable around me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Like that will ever happen, asshole</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I realize that a relationship must be... “A two way street” as it goes? So tonight, I took the liberty of changing things up a bit, giving the street two ways so that you might have the chance to get to know me better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look back at him in utter fear and confusion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This time, I will not be asking the questions, you will. Ask me anything you’d like, but do not expect an answer for every one depending on what it is you wish to know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What does he want from me? Did he know I left that night? But why bring it up now if that’s what this is about? Did he just find out? No, no, if he knew I left and even dared to go into that room I’d, either be dead or very near it. What else could this be for? What’s he playing at?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark cleared his throat loudly, startling me out of my hurricane of thoughts. There wasn’t any annoyance over being ignored for the second time, he just smiled, understanding that I was just very tired, not defying him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well? Go on darling! Ask away! I’m sure you have several questions you’d like answered, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No doubt of that, I had more than enough questions I wanted him to explain. Most of them I wasn’t sure he would answer though, considering they mainly pertained to the mysterious manor and his own agenda. If I couldn’t get those answers, might as well try to learn about his personality and see if I can find what makes him tick. Where to start?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... you look human, but clearly you’re not. So what are you exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another smirk appears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I told you I was human once?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t actually be surprised. You know how to manipulate people so well, being a human at some point would explain part of why you’re so good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can’t tell if he’s upset or not based on his blank expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“I prefer to think of it as my being </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>persuasive</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1"> But that’s besides the point. Indeed I was human once, but technically I myself never was. The human part of me is a mere element, a portion of the ingredients that formed me to create what you see before you. My ability to... change peoples minds is in part due to my human piece, though my other components are far more difficult to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you remember anything from that human life?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gives me a shush signal, telling me to drop this subject. He can tell me what he is but not where he came from? So that means I’m probably connected to that human who created him! He had reminded me of a face from somewhere, but I couldn’t put my finger on it, like a child reaching for something on the top shelf only to be an inch too far. It was driving me crazy, so I returned my focus to asking a different question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this place we’re in? I know it’s not Earth, but it isn’t natural either.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pondered his response for a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a sort of middle ground between your world and my own. The rules in this ‘separate’ area are greatly unlike the ones you acknowledge as truth in your world. The form it appears as can only be anything existing within your Earth, however those very objects are not confined to the laws of their physical limits here due to the other side of this realms influence. For example, the candles above us potentially could change into electric lights depending on the desired appearance of a person in this space. The things here have a life of their own, of sorts, which is one of the reasons I require you to stay in our bedchambers. Wandering the halls is not safe because they change their path constantly and if you were to get lost, finding you again would be a hassle to put it kindly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything he said added up with the happenings of my secret escapade to that basement memory. Was the mansion trying to help me escape? Why else would it lead me to something that Dark for a fact would never want me to discover? But wasn’t this place some sort of “extension” of himself, or was there more to this than I currently knew? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing at Dark I saw him grinning over my confusion, snapping me right out of my mind falling back into the viper pit of endless questions. It made me so angry how easily he could get the proper reaction out of me, pulling the strings for whatever endgame he had in mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>I’m the reason he’s succeeding after all. I killed Mark, the one thing he needed out of the way</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Why did he hate Mark so much? I had a feeling that was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">a touchy subject I shouldn’t bring up, no matter how pissed I was at him. Then I thought of another question that I hoped might be just off the grid enough to avoid angering him while still getting an answer for myself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark’s... gone now. So what else could you possibly want? What’s the purpose of taking me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His faced fell into an unreadable expression again. Another moment of silence before he decided what he was willing to share.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, his absence has allowed me to open many doors I had been denied due to his </span>
  <span class="s2">persistent</span>
  <span class="s1"> interference. My goals in eliminating him are </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s6">NOT </span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span class="s1">of your concern,” his black eyes bore into me, “however, with his sudden death, it has created imbalances I had not foreseen. Though he was a </span>
  <span class="s3"><strong>FOOL</strong>, </span>
  <span class="s1">the forces at his aid are a great foe I am more than familiar with. So, in order to obtain my final wish, I must deal with these imbalances before they create much greater problems than the immense problem you see me as.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">That must be why he’s gone so often, at least I get that explained somewhat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what do I have to do with all of that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The usual teasing smile he gives instead comes as a wide toothy grin, the maliciousness mixed with a hint of lust makes my body tense, my body shrinking into my seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now THAT is the part I was hoping you’d get to! You see, my dear, within Mark’s own little schemes, he needed another person to keep the gears turning. Hmph! Ironic considering how self obsessed he really was.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">YOU’RE one to talk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But see, he never really cared about you, only the continuation of the narrative he built so carefully. It was all he ever cared about. Still, you were a vital asset in that, so it was important to him, in a specific sort of way, that you were kept safe, made to feel comfortable and well in the role you played. That’s where </span>
  <span class="s7">I</span>
  <span class="s1"> come in to the scene. As you know, I am the “villain”, the one who messes with that comfort and safety you both possessed. But unlike him, I actually see your value past that of an object for a means to an end. You are a special girl who deserves to be with someone who sees that. Even the villains can be sympathized with, or misjudged like how he made you see me as a cruel monster out to hurt you. But quite the opposite is true; it is my intent to save you from his corrosive grasp, even if it means I must use force that you don’t understand. That is why you are here with me, to prove to you that it is with </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">ME </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">that you belong and will be happiest! He owned you for so long, but it’s </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">MY </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">turn to have you and give you the love you didn’t get at his command. He </span>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>
        <span class="s6">DOES NOT</span>
      </em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> own me, though he is right about one thing; In this way I AM the villain, and I don’t just want to come in and steal the show then take the final bow! No, no! I’ll go above and beyond! And in this case, not only have I taken away his most precious story book fantasy world, I’ve taken the only person he needed most! In this way I have TRULY won!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes every thing in me not to jump from my seat and run, to flee out the door and pray that the manor will save me, take me far far away from him where he can never touch me. Take me back to a time when Mark was alive and we could be safe from him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">lying</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">! Mark loved me so much! On all our adventures it was always about me and him, together facing the obstacles that strengthened our deep bond. Why else would he be willing to sacrifice himself so many times to save me even when it had to be a choice between one or the other? It was out of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">love</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> he did this, and none of Dark’s deceptive words were going to convince me otherwise!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-that’s... wrong! He-he loved me! Everything he did, every tough choice, he chose to save me, even when I didn’t want it! He wanted me to live and laugh and smile! Why would you take that from me?! From him?! What did he ever do to you?! YOU’RE A LIAR!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I lost my self control, screaming at him and slamming my fists into the table, knocking my food off my plate and the utensils onto the floor. He remained silent through my outburst, allowing me to release the rage instead of grabbing me to punish me for my insolence. Then it was his turn to bite back, the ground begging to rumble around me, stopping me dead in my tracks. His face had split, the grey followed by the red and blue shadows of himself which usually appeared only in his deepest of wrathful moments. The confidence I had seconds ago popped like a balloon, shriveling back into fearful submission.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well now that that </span>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <strong>
        <span class="s6">FOOL</span>
      </strong>
    </strike>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> is out of the way, I suppose I’m free to give you another perspective on what you claim to be ‘manipulation’.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After everything he’s done, does he REALLY think he can change my mind?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your dear old ‘friend’ Mark was always one for the theatrics... in every sense of the word possible,” Dark’s aura started to stir around him, “the idea of living out the role of the tragic fallen hero on a journey to face the dangers of a crumbling world and come out humanity’s savior... in his mind that was the ultimate dream; to play an assigned part in a place where the real world can’t touch you. Even mistakes along the way can be rewritten, so no matter what, it’ll always turn out right in the end. And who wouldn’t want </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">that</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">?” The spite in his words was seeping out each syllable, the smoke around him pulsing. I shifted in my seat, terrified of him hurting me for leaving or staying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But no world is truly perfect. If that were the case than everyone would be the hero of the story, choosing their battles and getting to save the day and come out on top in a crowd of adoration and praise. There are other roles that must be fulfilled, so who chooses which ones people get? What if no one wants a certain role? What happens to the ‘perfect’ story now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was nearly shouting now, lightning cracking in the storm cloud of his aura. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dark, you’re scaring me...” I whimper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">YOU DON’T GET IT!!! HE’S THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS TORMENT!!! HE’S THE ONE PULLING ALL THE STRINGS TO FIT HIS PERFECT SCRIPT!!! YOU WERE JUST A PAWN IN HIS GAMES!!!</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the last straw. I pushed my chair back, twisting my body away from the table and bolting towards the door. This my last chance to escape the torture I had set up for myself, even if it was temporary. But fate did not allow me such luxuries. His brutish grip crushed my wrist, pulling my body back so he could reach the other. The ice pierced every nerve, my screams unhinged as I was lifted by the invisible force and thrown over his shoulder. All my begging and pleading for forgiveness was ignored, Dark taking quick long strides towards the play room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong><span class="s3">YOU </span><span class="u"><em><span class="s8">WILL</span></em></span> <span class="s3">LET ME IN...</span></strong>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The play room was right across the hall from the dining room, another twisted joke by fate. The doors opened at once upon his arrival, his arms grabbing my waist to toss me onto the bed at the end of the room. I curled into a ball, wanting to disappear from the monster now seizing my limbs and chaining them to the ends of the bed. He kept my dress on oddly enough, but teared my panties off before walking away to browse his collection for the right tool. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returned with his strongest nipple clamps, a ball gag, paddle and a knife. Before I could scream for mercy he shoved the gag in my mouth, now taking the time to pull the dress off me and toss it to the floor. He gripped each my breasts, clamping both my nipples to watch while I sobbed in pain. My crying seemed to enrage him further, so he grabbed the chain between the two clamps and tugged harshly, only increasing my wails tenfold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3"><strong>I SUGGEST YOU REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING BEFORE I REALLY GET UPSET, DOLL.</strong>” </span>
  <span class="s1">He sounded so calm, but his body language said everything otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I bit down on the gag, breathing rapidly to keep quiet as he mounted the bed, snapping and removing all his clothes. He leaned in close to me, one hand on my cheek and the other still pulling at the chain, my nipples red and hard. I kept quiet, pleasing him as his hard expression relaxed a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s my good girl! See? It doesn’t have to be so bad! Just relax and it’ll feel so good!” The hand at the chain released, moving down to his hard member to line it up at my entrance. My legs were shaking so much, I couldn’t control myself, I couldn’t control anything. Even my little bits of rebellion were pointless in the end. He was the one dealing the cards, no matter how hard I tried to chose which I got he shuffled them just the way he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slammed all the way inside me, forcing a choked moan out of my throat. And on and on this process repeated, Dark thrusting into me while I was underneath him, struggling to adjust to his calculated yet destructive movements. He began to growl, holding my throat and speeding up his pace. I was in indescribable pain, but I couldn’t move even if I was able to. Then the gag was gone, replaced with Dark’s tongue filling my mouth. He swirled my own tongue around his, suffocating me further before rubbing a thumb over my clit to make me moan into the kiss. I felt him smile at my surrender before he buried himself as far inside me as he could, cumming and rubbing my swollen clit until I had too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of us gasping sweaty messes, Dark released the chains from my ankles and wrists. A blanket was draped across me, but for once when dark came to wrap me in his embrace like every night, the cold was a comforting alternative to the heat I had just been thrown into. I numbly placed my arms around his torso, nuzzling into his chest to hear that still no heart was beating. He stroked my hair, humming as finally, I was spared any more of today’s hell, falling asleep, my strange dream a welcomed change in scenery. The fire within my dream could never match that of the one I faced when I woke each day, so I hurled myself in, wishing to never wake back up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, that shit got deep fast, huh? Don’t know when I’ll update the next chapter, but I’m so glad I got this one done! It was a blast to write and I can’t wait to continue with the story! Also, a surprise visitor will be joining the story next time! Until then, hope you’ve enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Author Note (NOOOO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes I know this isn’t a chapter! And to anyone who may be looking forward to updates I apologize! Work has been seriously stressing me and killing my motivation to write despite having my ideas for the next chapter written down. I do intend to continue this story, whether it takes a long time or not between updates will just depend on what’s going on in my life and if I’m feeling up to it. But hopefully the wait between each chapter will be a worth it! Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story and giving support! See you in the next one! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>